Green Underwear
by skyler00
Summary: Lan forgot to wear green on St. Patrick's Day... or did he? How will his St. Patrick's Day go?


Green Underwear

A certain brunette was skating in a rush to school, gasping and wheezing as he was going past his normal speed, ignoring the people moving to the side to avoid getting hit, some of which accidentally fell into the streets getting run over. The one person he actually bumped into was some old lady who was chasing a thief who took her life's savings, but that's a story to be told never.

The disturbance to life in ACDC would soon be over as Lan Hikari approached his destination: school. He ran into the children's prison and found his quarters, whose doors were closing up on him. The door had closed, but Lan slammed through the door and yelled, "I'm here!"

"Eep," yelled the wardeness (?) Ms Mari as the door had slammed against her sending her flying to her desk.

"Ooops. Sorry. I'm here. Not tardy."

Ms Mari nodded rubbing her head. Lan found his way to his seat and sat down, ready to go back to sleep. Sweat dreams finally took him until he found himself pinched. "Lan! Pay attention!"

Lan grumbled as Mayl had pinched him awake. "Jeez, Mayl that hurt! You could've just nudged me! And what the heck is with that make-up?"

Mayl was wearing green lipsticks that made her look like some fail clown. Mayl shrugged, "I'm just wearing it for the occasion."

Lan pouted and remained silent, not caring what the occasion was. He then felt another pinch, "Aren't you going to tell her how pretty she looks," chastised Yai, who was wearing a green dress with lots of jades and emerald.

"Why would I do that? I think it looks weird. Nobody wears green lipsticks…"

Yai pinched him again really hard. "You tactless insensitive-"

"Stop pinching me!"

Dex finally joined in and pinched Lan much harder than the other two, "Did you forget what day it is?"

"Bully and pinch Lan day until he cries," Lan replied painfully- so much pain.

"It's Saint Patrick's day!"

"…oh… oh shi yeow! Stop pinching me! Ms. Mari! Can I be excused to the restroom?"

"You got to school on time by skipping the restroom this morning?"

The class laughed, and Lan got up and dashed to the restroom.

- Lunch time -

Lan and friends gathered together to eat lunch with one another. "Stop pinching me! I'm finally wearing green!"

Dex scoffed, "Oh yea? I don't see it!"

"I'm wearing green underwear!"

Yai snickered, "I don't believe you. Prove it."

"I'm not ow! Going to ow! Show you guys my ow! FINE," Lan got up and pulled down his shorts to reveal green briefs. "There! Now I showed you that I'm wearing green!"

As he pulled up his shorts, he felt a pinch on his butt, "Ow! Mayl!"

Mayl while blushing giggled, "It doesn't count unless we see you wearing it."

Dex nodded, "Yea, so you're going to have to go the rest of the day pantsless unless you want to be pinched."

Lan grumbled and pulled down his shorts to his crotch and tried to eat the rest of lunch in peace. Dex sat amused knowing that Lan was not enjoying the situation. Yai giggled as she watched her redheaded friend enjoy the sight of Lan's underwear.

Lan avoided everyone else during classes by farting, causing everyone to scoot their seats as far away from him as possible. Lan didn't care, so long as he wasn't being pinched.

The gang had decided to go to Yai's house to go swimming since it was hot. Lan was sagging and raising his arms over his head to display as much of his underwear as possible.

When they had arrived at the house, Lan and Dex ran to the pool and changed while the girls changed in Yai's room.

"Damnit Dex! Are you seriously going to pinch me just because I don't have any green swim trunks?"

Dex snickered, "Of course!"

"Whatever, I'll just pinch Mayl and Yai when they come without a green swimsuit."

To his dismay, Mayl had come out with a green bikini, while Yai had a green one piece. "Guys! Don't you dare!"

After five minutes of escaping his friends' deadly fingers, Lan decided to pull down his trunks. "I'll just swim in my underwear!"

Dex and Yai high fived each other while Mayl simply giggled, blushing as she ravished her underdressed crush with her eyes. Lan jumped in the pool, "Are you guys joining or just going to burn in the sun? I'll be the one laughing when that happens!"

They joined Lan in the pool. Mayl's entire face reddened, "Lan? Did you just color your underwear green with a marker?"

Lan gulped, "Yea? I- It It still counts!"

"Not anymore."

Lan looked down at himself and found that he was naked. The marker was apparently washable and had come off in the pool, leaving his white briefs transparent in the pool.

"Guys… guys? Don't you think this is bad enough? STOOOPPPP!"

Suffice to say- Lan had the worst luck this Saint Patrick's Day.

The end

Author's note: So clearly I was bored, and I was too lazy to work on my other stories, but this short idea popped into my head. Hopefully your Saint Patrick's Day wasn't as bad as Lan's. Hopefully the ratings are appropriate. Let me know if it's not and I'll change it. Have a good one!


End file.
